The Legendary Daughter of Apollo
by kitkatxxsparky
Summary: Sunny is just a normal demigod, killing monsters on the run as usual. Nothing special about this daughter of Apollo. Wrong. She has a destiny that's special. Legendary. But she can't fulfill it without the help of Percy Jackson and his friends. She shows up at Camp Half-Blood after being visited by none other than Apollo. Follow Sunny's journey through the demigod world.


**Disclaimer: Percy say the disclaimer! **

**Percy: No why should I? You do it. **

**Me: Because I asked you to! **

**Percy: You're just too lazy to say it.**

**Me: *sighs* Just do it Seaweed Brain**

**Percy: *sighs* Fine, kitkatxxsparky does not own anything expect for Cassie, James, and Sunny. **

**Me: Thank you.**

* * *

**Sunny**

Sweat dripped down my temples. My sword hung at my waist as I stared down the long alleyway. The dust from that last empousa was lying in a pile in front of me. I was breathing heavily. Gods that was maybe a hundred in a day? How much more could I stand? I was running out of ambrosia and nectar so I had to find somewhere to stay.

I exited the alleyway and headed down a busy street. I was in a big city, up north, but I had no idea where. It could've been any of the big metropolises. There were people walking on the sidewalk and everyone I passed gave me a weird look. Sure the Mist covered my sword but I probably didn't look so hot in a torn up t-shirt, faded jeans and old converses. Of course the blood along my arm didn't help. But no one stopped me. I might have assumed that it was New York where no one really cared. Now that city was straight up crazy. Mist or no mist you could walk through there with a hundred monsters trailing behind you and no one would spare you or the monsters a glance. It was probably the safest place for demigods to fight monsters, without having to worry about mortals bothering and or getting hurt.

Even so, I tried my best to be inconspicuous. No point in drawing attention to myself, especially with more and more clear sighted mortals out there. I passed a tall skyscraper and suddenly I was in a huge market place with vendors and booths all along the sidewalks and streets. Glancing up I saw a huge sign that read: Boston Market. Hmm. So I was in Boston. Pretty close to New York if you ask me.

I walked through slowly, eyeing ever vendor that called out to me. I'd been to the Boston Market before, and believe me those vendors, not nice people. Or actual people for that matter.

"Hey Sunny!" I heard someone call. I froze on the spot. I didn't know anyone here. No one could possibly know who I was unless...I ducked under a fruit vendor and made my way down another alley. If it was a monster, I needed to be away from the public. "Sunny! Hey wait up!"

I stopped at the end of the alley. Dead end. Ugh. At least it was only one monster. I turned and saw a teenager running towards me. He had slicked up blonde hair and a pair of dark sunglasses on. Even in the dark alley, he had this glow about him. Hmm, a god perhaps?

He stopped in front of me and smiled. His smile was blinding, though for some reason it didn't bother me. "There you are. I've been trailing you, trying to find you since what, Tennessee?" The guy said.

I raised an eyebrow and unsheathed my sword, pressing myself against the wall behind me. "Uh I don't know you."

"Uh I think you do." He said. He tipped his sunglasses off and I saw a pair of glowing eyes underneath. So he was a god. And a god I recognized too.

"Apollo?" I asked, lowering my sword.

He nodded and flashed me his smile again. "That's it!"

"So um, what is it you need from me?" I asked. Gods always asked demigods to tasks. Retrieve a shield, defend a temple, blah blah blah blah blah.

He waved his hand. "I don't need you to do anything." He said. "I just wanted to help you out."

"Help me out?" I asked, I incredulously. "Why would you want to help me out?"

He winked at me. "Let's just say, it's for family k?"

Family. Right. Whoever my godly parent was, I was indeed related to pretty much all the gods in some way. "Okay." I sighed, sheathing my sword. "What exactly are you going to help me with?"

"Your destiny." He said proudly.

"Destiny? What do you mean by that?" I asked. "I mean I'm a demigod so obviously my destiny is to fight off monsters and eventually die a heroic death."

He shook his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That is the fate of most demigods but that is not in your case. You are special. Legendary even."

"Legendary." I echoed, giving him a, are you for real, stare.

"You're not the only one though, but those demigods have completed the most dangerous part of their destiny." He said.

Other demigods. I'd always known that gods had many, many children, but not once in the 17 years I've been alive, have I ever seen another one. "Who are they?"

"The seven of course. And friends." He replied, counting off his fingers as he relayed the names to me. "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Cassie Jackson, James Grace, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, and Reyna Ramirez."

My eyebrows furrowed as those names ran through my mind. "Those names sound familiar but I have no idea who they are." I said.

He nodded. "Of course you haven't met them. But that's what I'm here for. You must travel to Long Island and that's where you'll find them."

"Long Island, New York?" I asked. He nodded. "But last I remember there was only a strawberry field there."

He shook his head. "You weren't looking hard enough. Just go there and you'll find all the answers you need."

"Even who my godly parent is?" I asked hopefully.

He didn't answer, just gave me a wink and a smile, tossed me a satchel, and disappeared in a bright flash. I stood there, staring at the spot where the god had stood. What was I supposed to find in Long Island? And why did I have to meet those people?

I shook my head, swung the satchel over my shoulder and headed back out to the market. I noticed that there were fewer people out than before. How long was I in that alley? I glanced at the sky and saw the sun was setting. Huh so the sun decided to visit me before he went to sleep? I smiled slightly and headed out of the market and downtown, towards the train station. If I was going to get to Long Island, I couldn't just walk.

The sun had completely set by the time I arrived. There were only five people in the train station when I walked in. I walked to the front desk.

"May I help you?" The lady asked, looking me up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh yeah." I said. "May I purchase a train ticket to New York City?"

"Sure." She said. "But do you have any money?"

Great going, Sunny. Forgot to ask the sun god for money. I looked at the lady and was about to use the Mist to manipulate her, but I remembered the satchel. Maybe he did give me money. "How much is it?" I asked.

"$240." She said. Dang. I reached into my satchel and prayed to the gods that there was some money in there. My hand grasped the paper bills in the first pocket and sighed in relief. I pulled them out and counted up 240 in twenties and handed the money to her. She counted it suspiciously, eyeing me when she realized that I had given her enough.

"Are you running away from your parents?" She suddenly blurted.

I gave her a weird look. "Um no. I never knew my parents. I'm on my own."

"Oh." She said and handed me a ticket. She pointed to the door beside the desk. "Your train is train 304."

I nodded. "Thanks."

After boarding the train and giving the man at the entrance my ticket, I relaxed into a single car. I grabbed the blankets the nice lady in the car before me had handed me and wrapped myself up nice and warm.

I rested my head against the seat and watched as the city lights passed by in a blur. My eyelids started to get droopy and I fell into a dreamless sleep. For once.

When I awoke the next day, the sun was shining through the train's windows. The train had stopped at a train station and I could see the skyline of New York City. From the distance, I could just make out the strawberry fields marking my destination.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Hey guys! Hoped you enjoyed! And yes this is a fanfiction in case you didnt know and yes Sunny, Cassie and James are my characters(I'm Cassie by the way) . There will be a few more that are mine as well but most of them belong to the awesome and stupid Rick Riordan! Comment and vote as always ;)_**

**_-Cas ;) _**


End file.
